You Are My Sunshine
by JokerSmiles
Summary: (Continued from the anime )Loki has been plagued with nightmares trapped in his mind. Afraid of what could happen he has been falling more and more into the darkness craving the light. Can Balder amd his new friends help him before its too late? BalderxLoki Yaoi.


_**You Are My Sunshine. **_

A/N: Hello everyone. Its good to be back. Jokersmiles here 3 Its been so long since I've written some fanfiction. I have had quite the busy life. But I am back 3 So look forward to more fanfictions and continuations of ones I had 'abandoned' for some time. Thanks to all those following me and thank you to those who take a read of this story. I'm a little rusty so forgive any mistakes Please. REVIEWS are always nice 3

_**Chapter One: I Hear Your Worries. **_

It was dark, the pitch cold lightless room disturbed a male from his for once restful relaxation. Loki was never one for the darkness, not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he rather loathed it. If it wasn't for the depressing appearance of his rom keeping the fire god awake it was the plague filled nightmares haunting his every sleep. Tonight was no exception. Wide awake his face beautiful red flowing hair cascaded down his back as he sat up leaning against his headboard. Panting he tried to catch his breath he closed his eyes letting his head lean back resting. His teeth clenched tight together as the mischievous male steadied his breathing. Opening his eyes slowly, he whimpered to himself turning on his lamp on his bedside table. The faint glow illuminating his room relaxed Loki. Moments later, there was a gentle knock upon his door. The wood creaking open slowly in came in Thor, a tired expression overwhelming his otherwise slack features.

"Loki…." He spoke softly his voice hardly breaking over the silence in the room.

"I know, I know." Loki replied running a hand through his hair. His eyes wandered over to the male standing in the doorway.

An exhausted sigh came from the other as he stepped closer. "The nightmares are getting worse aren't they? Maybe if you talk to him it will-"

"No" The red head retorted. "He must never know. He'll only worry." Loki's eyes fell to his damaged and bruised hands covered in cuts.

"He'll already worry if he finds out you're having the nightmares again. You're lucky I came in instead."

"Thor, keep quiet about this alright?" The god sighed annoyed at how his night had been going. "I can't tell him he's made so much progress with being here in the human world. I couldn't ruin that for Balder."

Looking away Thor nodded softly. "I see." He agreed. "Though you should try and get control of them you know.."

"I know. Just…keep this between us."

Nodding Thor turned for the door. "Good night." He muttered before exiting heading for his own room.

Curling back beneath his blanket Loki kept his light on closing his eyes trying to find sleep and a peaceful dream. Little did Loki know in the darkness of the hallway outside his room the god of light had heard everything.

With a shaky hand Balder pulled away biting his lip before moving silently to his room beside Loki's. His body fought him as he began to move back to his own room. Falling back into his bed his blonde tresses scattered across the pillows. Holding his hand up for his view his eyes held great concern. "Loki…" His whispered before sleep came to him.

The next morning, Loki awoke to the sun's rays peeking into his room. Slowly rising from his bed the male shifted his legs out of his room dressed merely in his boxer briefs and a T-shirt as he moved down the hall. Shuffling his feet through his shared apartment with the other two gods he entered the kitchen putting some hot water on the stove for himself and started the coffeemaker for Balder and Thor. His beautiful hair flowing across his back with every step he reached up into the cupboard for teabag. Snatching one from the box he rolled his shoulder blades before grabbing his usual cup from the counter ready for him. Plopping the herbed bag into the cup he moved his tired body to the sofa. Turning on the TV his body jumped as he heard the sound of one of the other's doors shutting closed. The footsteps getting closer set slight chills up his spin, upon seeing Balder turn the corner he shivered.

A beautiful smile came across Balder's features seeing Loki upon the couch. "Morning, Loki." He said cheerfully moving to turn on the coffeemaker. The god smiled sweetly turning to Loki once more. "Thank you, always thinking of me." He grabbed his own special cup setting it beside Loki's as he watched his coffee brew into the pot. Turning away to the cabinets Balder's cheery smile faltered with worry as he prepared Loki and himself some breakfast. Throwing some toast in the toaster he ran his fingers along the tiled counter. "Sleep well?" He asked happily, his face fighting his words.

Loki flinched at the question. He shook himself out of whatever truth he could and brought up a lie. "Yeah. Very well. Yourself?" The redhead found it hard to keep focus on the news with the other in the room.

Balder found no point in lying himself, he frowned at Loki's words before turning around smiling facing the other. "I didn't sleep much I'm afraid." He brought a plate of toast and jam to the other. "Here, eat up." The blonde smiled as sitting beside the other.

Seeing the plate Loki stood up immediately moving away from Balder. "Your meat! AH-.." He quickly tried to create a sentence. Jumping up his shirt riding a bit from hopping over the couch, Loki glided across the floor. Balder however frowned at the sudden distance looking at Loki's retreating form.

"Your toast…I-" He tried to speak however it was soon cut off by the male.

"Ham..uh. Bacon..let me make some for you. I'm sure we've got some around here.." He laughed nervously as moving himself towards the kitchen. Bending over into the fridge he tried to cool his face down from his panic attack. Reaching inside he grabbed a package of bacon. A hand suddenly covered his own.

Looking over he saw Balder his hair falling partly over his shoulder, his beautiful blue eyes staring him down. "Loki. Look me in the eyes."

Biting his lip the male looked away. "Balder.." He chuckled trying to get his hand out of the other's hold. "I know you want your meat this morning let me just-"

"Loki. Look me in the eyes." The powerful voice made the male drop the package of bacon back on the shelf. Reluctantly, Loki turned his own eyes to gaze into the other's beautiful sea blue. "You didn't sleep well, did you? You've been having nightmares again…haven't you?"

"No, not at all. I've…been sleeping just fine." Loki tugged at his hand that was still held in the male's grip.

The god of light only held the male's hand tighter. "You're a liar. You've-"

"Good morning." A tired voice broke out from the hallway before Thor entered the kitchen. Using this to his advantage Loki broke free from the blonde's hold grabbing the bacon before pulling away moving to the stove to cook.

"Morning." Loki said turning away moving to busy himself away from Balder. Grabbing a skillet he lit up another burner setting the pot down starting to heat it up to cook Balder his bacon.

Thor however gave Loki a knowing disapproving look before taking a seat in his chair watching the tv mindlessly. Grabbing his kettle from the stove he began to pour hot water into his cup. As the fire god did this, a body pressed lightly flush against his back. "We'll talk later." Balder's voice whispered as grabbing his cup from beside Loki's. The heat pulling away from his frame he saw Balder pour himself and Thor a cup of coffee. Loki's temper flared along with many emotions at how Balder spoke to him. He was the one trying to protect him from them. Stirring his cup of tea he put some sugar inside stirring it lightly. "Thor, cream today?" Balder cheerful smiled at the other lounging in his chair.

"Sure." Came a bored reply. Loki however pushed away the voice moving to his spot back on the couch. His warm cup in his hands he tried to focus on the TV. "Loki, remember we are meeting up with the group again today."

"That's…right.." Loki muttered. "Koneko-chan was going to show us some more human places to visit…." He sipped at his tea lightly staring at the news which was showing nothing but gruesome human deaths. "Might be fun…" He said tiredly just wanting some fun and peace from the night he had.

Balder looked over at Loki's expression while bringing Thor's coffee plus his own into the other room. Handing Thor his cup, Balder sat once more beside Loki waiting to see if he'd abandon him again. "I think it would be fun to see everyone." He smiled cheerfully joining his and Loki's cups together clinking them.


End file.
